2012-09-18 - Vote Vanguard 2012
Dedrick gets an invitation finally to come to the Titans Tower. It is a computerized phone call, letting him know the date and time. Ironically, he doesn't have any practices, games, or band practice planned for then! That may be a little creepy, or perhaps a blessing. In either case, when he arrives, there is a note on the reception desk that reads: '' Vanguard, '' '' Second Floor. Office 201. '' '' Arsenal '' (And why are there pink hearts and green smiley faces? Actually, Lian did that, and Arsenal didn't feel like writing a new note out. Not that...umm...Vanguard knows that, so that might be creepy hint #2.) Vanguard nods and sweeps his cape to the side before sitting down in a chair. He reaches up and removes his visor and mask, letting them hang down the back of his costume. He crosses his arms over his chest and states. "You look terrible, Roy. What are you doing that's keeping you up at night, eh?" "Oh superheroing, detective work, community service," and the most important? Single parenting. Right now, he thankfully has Kara watching Lian and convincing her that sleep is a good thing. Apparently since she's five, she's too old to go to bed before midnight! "I said I would give you a yell about your membership." Apparently, he keeps his promises. Vanguard dips his head once, his eyes noting the piles of paperwork on his desk. "Ah...about that. Your message.." He lays it out on the desk. It's got pink hearts and green smiley faces drawn on it. "That's interesting decorations on an official document." teasing aside, a serious look comes over his face. "Just tell me what I need to do. Despite our...differences, I am as adamant about joining as I was the first day we spoke." "Don't look at me, I didn't do the drawings," Arsenal adds dryly. But he nods, and gets to the point, "You are short on votes. Normally the timeframe for membership has expired, but honestly...well, it's not the number of nos, but the lack of response. As a result, as XO of the Senior team, I decided to give you extra time. But it's on your ass to convince some of the other Titans to step forward and back up your membership." Vanguard smirks. "In order for that to happen, I'll need to spend more time in San Francisco instead of Metropolis." He idly scratches the back of his head. "Though somebody told me to go home, if I remember correctly." He rolls a shoulder. "No problem. I'll talk to those who are on the fence. And if they still abstain and my membership is revoked, I'll still keep doing what I've been doing. It's what I was born to do." "Not exactly," Roy says. He ticks off his fingers, "Those that have approved you for membership: Starfire, Supergirl, Superboy,..." is that all?! And finally a fourth finger after a dramatic pause, "Me." He then explains his earlier comment, "Power Boy is in Metropolis. Beast Boy, Slobo, Shenlong, and Pilot are usually in San Francisco, and Nightwing is typically in Bludhaven. Those are your best bets on recruiting votes. You need at least two more votes Vanguard, to hope for membership." Kara Zor-El knocks on the door and opens it a crack, peeking her head in. "I finally got Red Arrow to get to sleep. You won't believe the story I told her to convince her to sleep 'for the good of the planet and the future of the world.'" She blinks. "Oh... Vanguard. Hi" she says with a smile. Yeah right, as if she didn't know Vanguard is inside. The girl has x-ray vision. Heck she probably heard him even. Yeah... she knows, but is feigning ignorance as an excuse to come in. Especially considering the two guys who are in here. There have probably been articles in Playgirl with stories about this scenario. Kara ahems and brushes her hair back a bit. "Soooo whatcha talking about?" Yeah. Right. Like she doesn't know. Kara you suck as a liar. Suuuuuuuck. Vanguard nods again. "I'll focus on Slobo and Power Boy. I've met them both before and I believe I made a good impression." When the door opens and Kara comes in, his hazel eyes light up slightly. "Hi." He greets her, and almost rises from his seat to give her a hug and a kiss, but he stays where he is. That was not appropriate. Though he does ask one question. "Who's Red Arrow?" Right, dramatic and kool just went out the window. And Kara said something that might draw questions from Vanguard. The glare he sends her is anything but thankful or friendly. "Nothing important. Knock first, it's called being pilot." He then looks back at his work, "My new side-kick. She's not ready for the field yet." His tone is unfriendly and does not welcome further questioning about it. Kara Zor-El closes the door behind her and leans against it, smiling anyway. "I did knock first." She waves a little at Vanguard again. "Cmon. Tell me what you were talking about?" Again, as if she doesnt know. At least she's trying to keep up the pretense, as poor a liar as she is. Vanguard crosses his arms over his chest again, staring at Arsenal. He doesn't say anything for a moment. He decides he doesn't care if Arsenal doesn't welcome any questions, he has them and he's going to ask. "Aaand your new side-kick needed to be told a story so that she could go to bed. I see." He turns to Kara, offering her a faint smile that doesn't echo the look in his eyes. "We were discussing the business of my membership to the Titans. Apparently...I'm not quite there yet." The expression that goes over Roy's face is one of violence. But he restrains himself, and starts to take a deep, clensing breath. Kara started something very dangerous. And yes, Arsenal is armed with guns, blades, and who knows what else. His quiver box rests nearby against the wall, with explosives. But luckily, he kept his temper and turns to his laptop. "I said what needed to be said, I have work to do now." Kara would have to be blind not to get the vibes of: 'Stay away from my daughter!' He is on full-protective mode, and isn't going to reveal anything. The polite talk from earlier, is gone. Kara Zor-El pauses and crosses her arms. Oh great, what's he annoyed about now? she thinks to herself. "Okay then. I guess I'll head out again. Maybe I can find a more friendly place to be right now. There's probably a hostage situation or bank robbery going on SOMEWHERE." she says as she turns to head out. Vanguard shrugs to himself and rises to leave the bi-polar hero to his own devices. He slips an arm around Kara's waist and kisses her on the cheek before she leaves fully. "You be careful out there. I'm going to patrol this afternoon, but we're still on for dinner right? My place..I'll cook." He winks and then calls over his shouler. "Guess I'll catch you around then, Arsenal?" Arsenal barely glances up, "Perhaps, if you get those votes kid." Then he barely moves his lips as he whispers so very quiet, barely breathing it, < Never mention Red Arrow in front of him again without my permission. > Then clearly he says, "Slobo hangs at truck stops sometimes. He has no secret ID, he's easy to find when he wants to be." Kara Zor-El frowns as she hears him. It's a good thing Roy doesn't have super-hearing himself to hear what she's muttering to herself... considering his own taste in significant others and defending THOSE people and the overreacting. And there were a few Kryptonian words in there that are not very polite at all. Though it's curious if that hand signal means the same thing on Krypton as on Earth. Kara heads out of the room. Vanguard clears his throat and then exits out behind Kara.